PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Charon makes his attempt to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. However, Shaymin awakens and awakens the Pokémon that were lulled to sleep by Darkrai. Charon sees there is little choice left for him, and goes to fly away with Giratina, to which Diamond, Pearl and Platinum chase him, to prevent his plans. However, Charon's goal is to trap everyone in the Distortion World. Chapter Plot Charon is annoyed by Platinum, and has Slowking atttack her. Pachirisu uses Captivate, followed with Last Resort to attack Slowking. Cherubi uses Solar Beam, which defeats Slowking, which makes Charon furious that his Slowking was defeated so easily. Thinking ordinary Pokémon aren't even that strong, and seeing Heatran defeated by Regigigas, Charon sees there is one option left. Suddenly, the two groups unite with one another. Platinum greets Riley, while Mira claims she would've won if Giratina didn't interfere. Platinum wonders what could they do: if the battle continues, the Pokémon will get exhausted, leaving hatred and sadness. Palmer notes this conflict was made from selfish people, and now endanger other Pokémon. Diamond notes that Giratina never got along with Dialga and Palkia, while Pearl notes Darkrai didn't cause nightmares on Fullmoon Island out of malice. Paka and Uji see that even smallest mistakes can be troublesome. Platinum explains that both sides make mistakes, but if they correct them, they can fix the situation and reverse it. Diamond and Pearl agree with her, while Shaymin lands into Cyrus' hands. Marley notices that Shaymin's flower has bloomed. In fact, Marley sent a letter to Professor Oak about the Galactic Bomb, as well as space and time distortions, which caused many victims. Professor Oak noted that, and wrote back a letter to her, seeing how concerned she was about the Pokémon hating humans, especially if she loved Pokémon. He noted Marley wanted a world where there was no fighting between people and Pokémon, and realized her wish could not be fulfilled. As an adult, Professor Oak apologized, but asked of Marley not to give up on this dream. Thus, he wanted her to meet a Pokémon named Shaymin, and asked of her to go to Floaroma Meadow to pluck a Gracidea Flower. Oak wrote with gratefulness comes hope that she would earn. Suddenly, Regigigas falls down, and Riley saves Marley. The group sees that all the Legendary Pokémon have fallen asleep. Charon becomes amused, as Darkrai has made them asleep, and promises to crush them all. Giratina goes to use Dragon Pulse, to which Shaymin reacts, and jumps away. The Legendary Pokémon wake up, and defend themselves from the attack. Charon is upset, for Shaymin's Worry Seed has woken everyone up, and prevents them from falling asleep. Charon has finished his analysis on Giratina, and notes it may have taken too much damage. He falls on its head, and flies away. Shaymin looks at the Gracidea flower, which causes itself to transform. Without further ado, Diamond goes atop of Dialga, Pearl rides Palkia, while Platinum goes on Palmer's Cresselia. As the trio tries to find them, Platinum notices her Cherubi reacting. Platinum realizes Charon wants to return to the surface world. Diamond asks how does she know that, to which Platinum sends Cherubi, who changes form from Overcast to Sunshine Form, as they are approaching the light. They see Giratina and Shaymin, as the latter used Seed Flare to bind Giratina. However, Charon and Giratina emerge from the portal, and the former plans to trap the people in the Distortion World. Much to his shock, Cynthia arrives with Garchomp, whose Draco Meteor rains down on him, causing a massive explosion. Debuts Move *Dragon Pulse *Captivate *Dark Void *Worry Seed *Seed Flare *Last Resort Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters